bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 15
An Unexpected Alliance Friday; August 21, 2009; 9:00 AM It's been four days since I went over to Valina Academy with Daniel to beat that kid up. All the groups apart from the Jocks here want to help aid me in taking over the camp. Everybody wants to take Bryon's power away from him and his staff. Now that everybody was on board, there was the planning that needed to happen next. I was in my cabin with my friends and the clique leaders, discussing what their groups should do. So far, the only thing that we agreed on is that we would make this rebellion happen this Sunday. "We need to attract all the staff's attention and then give them the jump when they're not noticing", Daniel says. "Okay, but how?" Kyra asks him. "It'll probably take about two or three of us each to take down a staff member and even then, we still won't be able to take on all of them. If only the Jocks were on our side. Instead, they're brown-noses for Bryon". "If only we could convince them to go on our side", Debbie says. "We'll have to do this on our own. We can't try to convince them or they'll tell on us and the last thing I want is for my plan to be ruined", I told Debbie. "You know, I'm surprised that Bryon never cracked down on us even further after what you and Daniel did a few nights ago", Liam says. "HEY", I shouted at him. "We made an agreement that we wouldn't mention that again. I already know that Bryon caught wind of what went down at Valina. I just don't want him to find out who did it". Just when I was about to discuss the plan further to the leaders, that was when I started to hear the intercom system come on. "All campers must go to the ampitheater immediately", Bryon says. "I repeat, all campers must go to the ampitheater immediately". I then slowly turned towards Liam and gave him the stink eye. "Like he could have heard us from his office", Liam justified. "For all you know, he could have microphones or a spy camera somewhere in this cabin", I told him. "Well, there's no point in standing here....not unless we want to get caught", Craig pointed out. "Let's just head to the ampitheater and see what's going down". We all then exit the cabin just as Mr. Peters walked by. "Hey, what were all of you doing in the cabin?" he then asked. "We were playing 'spin the bottle'", Blade lied to him. "We don't ever do that again. This camp is not about the fun. Get to the ampitheater", he ordered. We all started making our way to the ampitheater. I looked behind me to see if Mr. Peters was nearby right before I said, "Let's just hope he doesn't get an idea what we're doing". After a few minutes of walking, we got to the ampitheater and took our seats. Up on the stage was Bryon as well as Brad Thompson and several other Jocks. They all had that look of shame on their faces. I wonder what's going on. "This is very strange. The Jocks never get punished", Jerry pointed out. "What do you think is going on?" I asked Blade. "I honestly don't know", she told me. After a while of waiting for everyone to take their seat, that was when Bryon started to talk on the microphone. "Hello crampers, I hope you all are having swell time even with all the restrictions", he said right before he chuckled. "Now as you know, I always have trusted the Jocks for a very long time. They have never done me wrong. No wait, let me rephrase that. They have never done me wrong up until now. That's right. The one group that I thought that would never betray my trust has pretty much went behind my back and tried to inform the FIB about what was going on here". Bryon turned to the Jocks and said, "Brad Thompson, please move forward". Moving real slowly, Brad moved up towards Bryon. "This kid, who I trusted alot, has betrayed me. Now let this be a lesson for all of you", he says as he pulls out a electric baton. He then swung it on Brad and started to electrocute him. "NEVER TRY TO SQUEAL TO THE FEDS ON WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE", Bryon yells. He strikes Brad a few times right before he turned off the baton and then said on the microphone, "The ranges are shut down too. Blacksmiting will be the only damn thing that will go on for the rest of the month. It will happen in the Mess Hall now. All meals and blacksmithing will be in the Mess Hall. Once you get a meal inside, you can't walk out and head back to your cabin. And you can thank Brad for that. Now, be gone". As we got up from our seats, we quickly started heading back to the cabin. "Well, I see now why breakfast wasn't made this morning", Craig says. "This is odd. Why would Brad try to contact the FIB and get busted in the process? That seems out of character when it comes to him", I pointed out. "Who knows, but now it seems like you have an opportunity to ask him to join our cause", Daniel says. "You really think that I should ask him about joining the rebellion? What if this is just a scam so that when I spill out my plans, he could report it to Bryon and ruin it completely?" I asked him. "After being striked by that electric baton, I really don't think that Bryon is on good terms with Brad", Blade pointed out. "It's a good opportunity", Craig stated. "With the Jocks on our side, we could easily take down the staff. Then Bryon's reign will fall apart". "I get your guys' point, but he's been nothing more than a piece of shit to me since I got here. I know his cousin back at Bullworth. Brad's just as much as dick as Ted Thompson is. I don't care for dickheads as much", I told them. "C-Money, if you want your plan to work, then we'll need the Jocks to help us out", Kyra says to me. I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about it for a second. On the one hand, Brad hasn't done anything that gained my respect since I got here. He's been a bully and jerk to my friends. And when I was tied to a pole on the stage last week, him and a few other of his friends were the first to throw the tomatoes at me. Yeah, that's the kind of person I want on my team. But on the other hand, maybe they're right. Maybe Brad isn't on Bryon's side anymore and will now want some kind of vengence. If we could put our difference aside and I will do so to achieve my goal, then we could take over Camp Greenwood and remove Bryon of his power. The Jocks are very strong. I'm sure Brad could take down Mr. Peters single-handedly. "Alright, I'll talk to him about it. I'll go to his cabin and speak about this plan to him. I'll do it this afternoon", I told the group. 11 Hours Later; 8:00 PM It was one hour since the work hours ended. After pretty much benting metal and putting it in boiling water, we were then served a nasty-ass meal. Probably the nastiest stuff I ever ate and I don't even know what it was. It was pretty much mashed, red meat that you couldn't tell where it came from. The alligators and snakes tasted better than that stuff. Raw onions taste better too. After the nasty meal, that was when I headed out to Brad's cabin. Daniel already told me where it was and now I had to talk to him about joining the rebellion. If my group was correct, then it crucial that the Jocks join too. Brad's cabin was pretty much on the other side of camp, so it was kinda a longer walk than usually when I head out to activities or the ampitheater. After a while of walking, I made it to Brad's cabin. Just like mine, it was sitting on top of a hill with a staircase leading up to it. As I started to climb the stairs, I couldn't help but think how much it would suck if there was no stairway leading up to the cabin. It was a very steep hill. I hate climbing hills. But at least they weren't anything like trees. For some reason in my entire life, I could never managed to climb a tree. Just as I got to the front door of the cabin, I heard some kind of struggle going on. I then kicked the door down to see that the one cop that beat me up last week was now beating on Brad. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I then blurted out. The cop then slowly turned towards me and said, "Oh, it's you again. I'm really going to enjoy this now". He then charged at me and swung his nightstick at me. I ducked just in time as it was about to hit me in the head. "Time for some payback, mutherfucker", I then said to the cop. I punched the cop in the nose, stomach and mouth right before he swung his nightstick again. I blocked it with my arm and then kicked him in the knee. I even went so far as to punch him in the eye, breaking the sunglasses that he was wearing. He then slowly took them off and investigated them with his clear blue eyes. He even went so far as to take his cap off. "Oh, we're really going to have some fun now", he says to me. I then watched Brad as he got back on his feet and said to the cop, "You're going to have more fun than you ever thought of, you useless pig". I looked at Brad and gave him a quick nod right before we both started to attack the cop again. We both started hitting the cop all over his body. Brad pretty much punched the backside of the cop's body while I hit the frontside. I punched the cop a few more times in the face and the stomach right before I kicked him in the knee again. The cop retaliated right before I pushed him down onto his back. That was when Brad and I kicked him a few times on the ground right before he passed out from the pain. I spit on his body just as he passed out, followed by Brad. "Don't ever beat on me again, bitch", I told the unconcious cop. "What are you doing here?" Brad then asked me in a hostile tone. "I don't get a 'thank you' or anything? Man, that's generous of you", I replied sarcastically to him. "I mean it you prick, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here", I explained. "But I need to know something: why did you try to rat Bryon out to the feds?" "It was only a matter of time before he decided to betray my group", Brad started to explain. "Right before you showed up, Daniel's group was the one that Bryon favored. I figured it was high time to betray Bryon right before he betrayed my group". "Oh, so you did it for a selfish reason? That's good to know", I said to him. "Yeah, like you wouldn't have done it for the same reason" Brad then states. "No, I wouldn't. I would call the feds just for the fact that Bryon and his staff members aren't running a campsite right", I told him. "Seriously, why are you even here?" Brad asks in a irritated tone. "Because I need your help", I told him. "WE need your help. WE, as in the entire kid population at Camp Greenwood". He gave me the stink eye as I told him that. "Look, I know that you hate Bryon now just as much as I do now", I started to explain. "Bryon has been milking this cow for too long now. He's been taking away our activities and is now making us work in a sweatshop. He's been getting us beaten and expects us to just take it. Now, we're tired. We're gonna do something about it. We're rebelling and we need the Jocks on our side to take the staff down. Without your clique, we're hopeless". "And why would I help you, especially after all that's happened throughout the month as well as what Ted told me about you?" Brad asks. "Fuck what Ted says", I answered. "He's a weak spinless fool who half the school hates. Please, we need you". He sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. "God, my head hurts", he says outloud. "Have you ever heard of the expression: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" I ask. "Well this falls under that expression right now. Yes, we're both foes. But we're both under the same foe, Bryon, as he does everything in his power to make our lives miserable. If we can put our difference aside, then we can take down Bryon once and for all". "And what do you plan on doing once we gain control of this camp?" Brad asks me. "I plan on exposing this camp for what it really is and to let everyone have actual fun again. No living under constant fear or anything", I answered. "You really think that you can do it?" Brad asks. "I'm sure WE can do it", I told him. I held out my hand and told him, "Please join us. We need you. And if you're not on our side, then the favors will not be in your favor". He took a deep breath and then said, "Alright". We both shook hands and made an agreement. Things were probably going to be easy now from this point on. "So, what are we going to do about this piece of trash here?" he asks me while looking down at the unconcious cop. "I say we tie him up and keep him prisoner so he doesn't ruin our plans", I replied. "Okay then, I think I know a place where we can keep him", Brad says. "Let's carry him out to his new designation", I ordered. Brad and I then picked up the cop and carried him out the cabin. As we got down the stairs, I asked Brad, "Where is this place we're taking him?" "An old showerhouse that's not in use anymore. No one will suspect that he's in there". We then carry him down an abandoned pathway to reach the old showerhouse. We went in and set him down on one of the old toliets. "We need rope and a mouth gag", I pointed out. I looked around the showerhouse and found some old rope. I grabbed it and then tied up his legs and arms. "Now we need a mouth gag", I then say. I looked at Brad and he had on a long-sleeve t-shirt. "Rip off one of your sleeves", I ordered him. He did so without question and handed me the ripped sleeve. I took it from him and gagged his mouth shut. "We should at least come back here and check up on him. Feed him and give him water", I suggested. "Yup", Brad says. We then left the showerhouse and the cop alone. "Let's hope a snake doesn't come in and bite him", Brad says. "Let's hope that we don't get busted for kidnapping a police officer. My rap sheet won't look any better if kidnapping is on there", I told him. "So, when is the whole rebellion going down?" Brad asks. "We're planning it out tomorrow and taking action on Sunday. We're meeting tomorrow at 9:00 AM and we're going to discuss how to take down the staff. You need to be there so you can explain it to the rest of the Jocks", I told him. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow", he says. We then leave the showerhouse and go our separate ways for the night. Well, tonight has been very good. With the alliance that I made with Brad and the Jocks, we will be unstoppable. We will take down the staff. We will take down Bryon....once and for all. Category:Blog posts